


Sweet Dreams From Jack Frost

by ravenishappy



Category: Elsa - Fandom, Frozen (2013), Jack Frost - Fandom, Jelsa - Fandom, Rise Of The Frozen Guardians, Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Genre: Fluff, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-13
Updated: 2014-02-13
Packaged: 2018-01-12 07:04:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 375
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1183318
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ravenishappy/pseuds/ravenishappy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jack Frost is tucking in his young friend Princess Elsa after a long day, he decides to sing her to sleep.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sweet Dreams From Jack Frost

“It's time to sleep, Snowflake.”

“But Jack.... I'm not.... Tired....”

Jack Frost smiled down at the young princess, her large pale blue eyes drooping and her jaw slack. Princess Elsa, though emotionally more mature then most children her age, was still physically a 7 year old girl, and like all 7 year olds, she needed sleep.

“Come on now, it's time for you to snuggle down and have sweet dreams, alright?”

Small face contorted into a big yawn, Elsa struggled for a few seconds out of her boots, then held out her small hands for Jack to lift her into her awaiting bed. Carefully Jack complied, tucking her thick covers up around her chin.

“Jack... Tell me about dreams...”

Sitting himself on the end of Elsa's bed, Jack animatedly huffed and puffed in deep concentration, then with a big smile turned back to his young friend.

“I do know one song, i learnt it from a girl i used to know. Well, you see Elsa...

_A dream is a wish your heart makes,  
When you're fast asleep.”_

Elsa's little sleepy eyes widened alittle, and with a sleep slurred voice, she mumbled in awe.

“It is?”

Jack smiled and fondly stroked through her blond waves of hair.

“Yes Snowflake,

_In dreams you will lose your heart ache,  
Whatever you wish for you keep._

_Have faith in your dreams and someday,  
Your rainbow will come smiling through._

_No matter how your heart is grieving,_   
_If you keep on believing,_   
_The dream that you wish will come true._

_A dream is a wish your heart makes,  
When you're feeling small._

_Alone in the night you whisper,  
Thinking no one can hear you at all._

_You wake with the morning sunlight,  
To find fortune that is smiling on you._

_Don't let your heart be filled with sorrow,_  
 _For all you know tomorrow,_  
 _The dream that you wish will come true.”_

Jack looked down to Princess Elsa to find her fast asleep, her eyelids shifting as she dreamt. 

“Good night, Snowflake.”

With a final stroke of her hair and a gentle kiss on her forehead, Jack carefully lifted himself off of her bed and over to the window, where the wind swept him up and away into the nights sky.

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this just for fun, I actually made myself tired writing this to be honest! Let me know what you guys think, I had fun writing this :3


End file.
